


Words That Begin With 'T'

by wrongfun (scumtrout)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumtrout/pseuds/wrongfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is credited with being the first person to accidentally grope the Avatar, and she's very sorry about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words That Begin With 'T'

**Author's Note:**

> It hadn’t been deliberate. They’d all been piled on Naga’s back, and Naga had been running, bounding along in great strides, and then Naga had leapt. And Asami had been so concerned with the chase, and with staying in Naga’s saddle, that she hadn’t given much thought as to where she’d put her hands. She’d screwed her eyes shut and grabbed the person right in front of her.

Who was Korra.

And it had turned out that Korra was very easy to grab.

It was only when they were back somewhere safe and quiet that Asami realized what she’d done.

If she didn’t vividly remember the feeling of the Avatar’s breasts in her hands, then she would’ve doubted that it had actually happened.

And though Korra didn’t treat her any differently afterwards, Asami’s conscience had still nagged at her. An apology was in order. You couldn’t just go… randomly grabbing the Avatar like that and get away with it. It seemed a little sacrilegious, even *if* the Avatar was the sort of person who once won an armpit farting contest against Bolin. And besides. Groping people was unseemly and wrong. It was discourteous. *Unchivalrous*, even.

So, when things had quietened down, Asami had steeled herself, checked her eyeliner, and spent twenty minutes rehearsing her apology.

She’d then located Korra, alone, in one of the Air Temple’s kitchens, making tea.

"So, uhh, sorry about what happened earlier…" Asami said, while pretending to search through the cupboards for something.

"Oh," Korra replied. Asami glanced back at her. Korra was smiling, although her eyes suggested that she was a little lost. "…What happened earlier?"

Asami immediately forgot whatever it was she was about to say. She should’ve written some notes on her palm. “You know. When we were on Naga. That.”

Korra still smiled, eyes wide.

Asami added, “And Naga jumped. And landed.” As things do, after jumping. If you jump and you don’t land, that’s not a jump, that’s flight.

Korra cupped her chin in thought. “Oh. Uh. Did you headbutt me when Naga hit the ground? Because I didn’t feel it.”

"Um," said Asami.

"Mako headbutted me when Naga jumped, once. I think it hurt him more than it hurt me."

"I don’t think I headbutted you," Asami said.

"What did you do, then?"

Asami’s mind raced. She didn’t like lying. “I… think I ate some of your hair.”

"What, like…" Korra held her hands apart. "Did you pull some of my hair out?"

"Not really."

"Did you… Did you…" Korra muttered, like she was struggling to wrap her mind around something that defied mortal comprehension. "Did you get drool in my hair, then?"

Eurgh. “No.”

"So why are you apologizing?"

"Because it’s gross," Asami said. "I mean, eating your hair. Not your hair. Your hair’s not gross. I like your hair. You have good hair."

"Um. Thanks."

"Also," Asami coughed, "I may have grabbed your, uh…"

Korra crossed her arms and waited, still wearing a rigid smile.

"I think I squeezed your chest," Asami admitted, and winced.

"OH," said Korra, in a moment of sudden realization. She let out a braying laugh. "You did? I didn’t notice!"

"I’m really sorry, but…" The breasts were just *there*, sticking out, as breasts do, and they were right in front of her hands, and they fitted neatly into her palms, and they were warm, and no, she’s not even going to think about the nipples, because he has to draw a line somewhere. "It was an accident."

"Yeah. That’s fine." Korra offered a huge, vacuous grin. "It’s not a problem."

"I’m really sorry," Asami said, quite sure that her face was the same color as her lipstick.

Korra jerked her shoulders upwards in a gesture that was probably meant to be a shrug. “I mean, I squeeze my chest all the time!”

Asami considered leaping out the nearest window.

"Look." Korra grabbed herself with both hands and gave a good squeeze. "Honk. Haha. Ha."

Asami just went ‘ha ha’ and tried to convince herself that she wouldn’t be thinking of this for weeks to come.

"And, uh, honestly," Korra said, "I’ve been elbowed in the boob while training plenty of times. That always really hurts. I’d rather be squeezed than elbowed." Then she paused, unblinking, as she processed what she’d just said. Oh no. No no no.

"Okay! I’ll bear that in mind!" Asami blurted.

"Good!" said Korra.

They both looked around the kitchen, searching for something else to talk about. Asami spotted a teapot. She took a deep breath so she could comment on how blue the tea pot was. Very blue, and very round.

Someone slid open the kitchen door. Asami almost sighed in relief. She was saved.

The doorway was occupied by Meelo. He lurked on the threshold of the kitchen. He was wearing pyjamas with little fishes on them. His expression was stormy. He was a man who has come for lychee juice, but it was not lychee juice that he had found.

Meelo fixed Korra with a hard stare that should’ve rightfully belonged to someone who was at least thirty years older.

Korra was still clutching her own breasts.

"I don’t know what you’re doing, lady, but I want you to know I’m judging you for it," Meelo said.

Meelo’s stare was only broken by the door slamming shut.

The kitchen was silent except for the sound of the dripping water pump.

"Soooooooo…." Korra then said, as she released her death grip on her own breasts. "Tea. Do you want some tea."

"Yes," Asami said. "Tea."


End file.
